


An Odd Instant

by theangelicstoryteller



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M, Species Swap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-19
Updated: 2013-05-19
Packaged: 2017-12-12 08:08:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/809285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theangelicstoryteller/pseuds/theangelicstoryteller





	An Odd Instant

“What the hell did you just do to us????????”

“Look I don’t know!”

“WELL FUCKING FIX IT ALREADY!!!!!!!!”

“I’M WORKING ON IT!”

You don’t know what’s going on any more than she does, but she doesn’t have to keep fucking yelling at you. And you’re not working on it any more than she is, but you just want her to shut up for a minute.

Looking down at your hands, you’re still so weirded out over your new gray skin. Unable to help yourself, you scratch your skin, feeling how thick it is. You want to cut yourself, just to see what color your blood is now. But that would hurt and you ain’t doing that.

You reach up and lightly feel your horns. They feel so weird. Like horns, you guess. Like on a ram you felt at a petting zoo once. Your hair is more coarse than before and the strands feel thicker than before too.

You look around quickly, searching for a mirror. When you find one, you nearly run to it. You have to see what you look like now with troll DNA in you now.

The first thing you notice is that you actually don’t look all that different. You still have that crappy overbite and you aren’t any taller or shorter. The first thing you do notice is that your eyes are nearly entirely gray, with the slightest bit of blue behind them.

And your _horns!_ You have some now! It was so weird to see the tricolored horns poking out of your head. They almost looked fake with your hair hiding how they were staying on your head. You reached up and grabbed one again. Your horns weren’t like Vriska’s where they were mismatched. They were both uniform, which kinda upset you. The matching ones were kind of boring.

But now that you were looking at them, you had to admit they were impressive. You think that they fit your head. They aren’t nubby like Karkat’s but they aren’t freakishly big like that Capricorn guy’s are…

“HAVE YOU FIGURED IT OUT ASSHOLE OR ARE YOU JUST GOING TO STAND THERE AND ADMIRE YOURSELF????????”

You jump about three feet and spin around quickly. Your face probably has the most guilty expression ever as you look to one angry, and human, Vriska.

Her eyes are the same cerulean her blood is. Or was, you guess. She’s blonde, which is really weird, but it’s the same kind of dirty blonde that Dave’s hair is. Her left eye is freaking you out as you try to look her in the eyes. The deformed pupil or iris or whatever scared you, if you were being honest with yourself.

You didn’t even know that eyes could do that. Six round bumps around the one in the middle. But then again, without it, you don’t think it would look like Vriska. Kind of like your buck teeth, you guess.

“Have you figured out that the mirror is not going to help us yet????????” she demanded, putting her hands on her hips.

“I, uh…” was all that he could say.

“Ugh!!!!!!!!” she said, throwing her hands up in frustration. “Just tell me where the stupid thing is that turned us this way.”

You only point to the box that made you this way. Vriska grabbed it and brought it up to her weird eye. She looked at it for a second before her eye started to glow. It flashed and her weird pupil turned red.

You jump but before you even settle back down, she’s smiling and her eyes are back to normal. Well, they aren’t red and glowing anymore. “Of course I was able to figure this out in a matter of seconds!” she gloated at you. “Of coooooooourse it was easy to deduce what happened after I sim—”

“I get it,” you cut her off, rolling his eyes. “You looked inside, it was easy. Please just shut up and change us back.” As cute as you thought it was when she went on like that, you were not in the mood to listen to her right now. You were over this whole “being a troll” thing now and you just wanted to be human again.

Vriska glared at you, then she threw the box on the ground. Two shades of blue rushed out of the broken box and their own colors rushed at them, crashing into their chests.

You’re thrown back, but you throw your wind powers around you and you stop yourself from hitting the floor. When you touch on the floor, you’re human again.

You take a second to look down at your hands. Pink and human again. You never thought you’d miss it like you thought. But it was nice having hands this color again.

“You could have stopped me too, asshole!” Vriska says from the floor, interrupting you.

You look over and see her picking herself off the floor. Gray skin and gray eyes again. She glares at you as she straightens up. “Now do us both a favor, asshat, and leave all, and I mean _aaaaaaaall_ foreign boxes _alone_.”

“You had the box first!” you told her, but she’s already gone, flying away from you.

You throw up your hands and walk off. Troll girls.


End file.
